Oh My Love
by LadyComplainer
Summary: "Please don't die on me!" The voice was deep and drowning. "Please, baby, don't go!" I tried to listen to his words, but it was so hard. I could feel the blood flowing out of me. I could hear the pounding sounds of drums.
1. Chapter 1

They say that when you are about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Unfortunately, I would have to agree, because six months ago, I was alive.

Six months ago, my mistress, or some called her "master", told me to go to Mystic falls and find Elena Gilbert. My mission was to keep her alive and protect her. I didn't ask for any details at first because the name didn't ring a bell until I heard some of the others whispering about a girl named Katherine Pierce who lived in Mystic Falls. _That_ name rang a bell, because she wasn't a "girl", she was a vampire.

"Mistress, may I ask a question?" I knew I wasn't really allowed to ask questions when orders were given but I was her favorite.

"Yes, Kelsey," she answered kindly. "What is it?"

"Why is this girl so important? I heard some of the others saying that she was related to that vampire that was supposedly killed in Mystic Falls." I wasn't sure how to ask about this girl and her relation to the vampire so I just blurted it all out.

"She is my daughter," her kind eyes went hard at the mention of Katherine. "_That_ is all you need to know about her and her importance." Her voice was harsh but after a deep breath, she sighed and took my hands in hers. "You must keep Elena alive. If she dies, then bad things will happen."

"I understand, Mistress," I said. I could see something in her eyes that I didn't recognize until I was half way to Mystic Falls. It was her humanity that was showing.

After ten hours on the road, I finally made it to the town. My mistress gave me a journal on everything she had about Elena. Who her family was, friends, hang outs, other vampires, witches, even a werewolf in her life. I almost felt sorry for Elena knowing about all these supernatural things, but I didn't have time for that. I needed to find a place called "Mystic Grill" and get a job there so I could watch Elena. I was just barely too old to pass for a teenager. Well, not much. I was 21 and looked like I was much younger. At least, I was old enough to drink.

"Bonnie!" She yelled waving her friend over. I had been watching Elena since she had come in. She was sitting with her friends Matt and Caroline. They had been waiting for Bonnie before ordering their food. I sat at the bar sipping on my whiskey.

"Ya know, you're not supposed to _sip_ whiskey," a deep voice said. I looked up. I instantly recognized that he was a vampire. In fact, he was a Salvatore. I had just finished reading up on them.

"Well, if I had someone to drink with then I wouldn't be sipping," I replied. His deep blue eyes caught me by surprise.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that," he answered with a smile.

"Charming," I flirted backed. I leaned in to just barely touch his ear and whispered, "But I don't drink with vampires."

Startled he leaned back and stared. "And who would you be?" He asked. He wasn't intimidated.

"I am a friend of a friend," I replied. My eyes were back towards Elena's table.

"Really?" He said back. Holding two fingers up to the bar tender. Two shots of whiskey arrived in front of us. "And who would that be?"

"I don't have time to be talking to a Salvatore right now." I took the shot and started to get up, but a strong cold hand stopped me. I looked away from Elena's table to him. Slowly I looked from his hand to his deep blue eyes again.

"Maybe we should have a little chat outside then." And in a flash, we were outside in the back of Mystic Grill. I was up against the wall and he was leaning in.

To be completely honest, it was kind of hot the way he looked at me hungrily. Wondering to himself if I was telling the truth or lying; if he should kill me now or later. I just laughed though.

"I'm guessing you are the nicer of the two brothers?" I stared at him. I wasn't scared. My mistress was a vampire.

"Actually, I'm the badass one," he half chuckled.

"Damon Salvatore," I answered more to myself than him. I took a deep breath. He was the one that wasn't afraid to kill now and ask questions later.

"Yes," he replied. Damon looked me up and down. I was wearing a low cut black shirt and a jean mini with black leather knee high boots. Maybe it seems like a bad outfit to wear when you are killing vampires or in any kind of combat, but I am very confidant that it doesn't matter the outfit as long as you have the skill.

"Look, Salvatore, if you are about to ask a bunch of questions, then unfortunately, now is _not_ the time to answer them. But," I pulled a card out of my black-studded clutch, "I can answer your questions, later." Leaned in close to him. Our lips nearing like a kiss. His blue eyes widened. "Can I please go back inside?"

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" He asked. But it really wasn't a question. It was more of an observation.

"Is there a reason I should be?" Our lips were still kiss-close. He looked hungry, and it wasn't for my blood. He said nothing though to my question. "Then, let me go inside and continue watching Elena and her friends."

"Why are you watching them?" He finally asked. His breath was hot against my skin and smelled like whiskey.

"I'm protecting them," I answered. Then I saw him looking like he was concentrating on something. "Compelling doesn't work on someone like me, Mr. Salvatore."

He chuckled. "Someone like you?" He finally looked down at the card I still had out. He glanced at it and then back at me. "Someone like you, Miss Harlem?" He repeated the question but with my name.

"Mr. Salvatore, unless you are going to kill me or tell me your _real_ plans, then I suggest you let me continue to drink my whiskey and protect Elena." I said firmly. He was cute, but not cute enough to get away with this. Time was getting wasted.

"Damon," he said.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Call me Damon," he said stepping back from me. "Mr. Salvatore was my father and I am _nothing_ like him."

"Other than you both are dead?" I asked. He just stared.

"You have balls," he admired.

"I have a lot of things, but _balls_ are not one of them," I replied with a smile. I started to walk away but stopped and turned around. He was just standing there watching me. "My friends get to call me Kelsey."

Damon smiled. In a flash, he was standing next to me. He ran a cold hand down my cheek. "Am I friend, Miss Harlem?" He took a step forward and again we were kiss-close. "Or can I be more than a friend," he let a couple seconds pass and then said, and in a _very_ sexy way, "Kelsey?"

The way he said my name made me shiver just slightly. I didn't bother trying to hide it. I smiled and leaned in to his ear, "We'll see."

Finally, letting me go, I walked back into the Mystic Grill. Lucky for me, Elena and her friends were just getting their food.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I decided to get to know Mystic Falls. Elena was in school and I was told she would be safe there. As I walked around the town square, I enjoyed the sun. No vampires in the daytime. Well, except my mistress, because she had a special ring and-

"Hello, Kelsey," his voice was almost cheerful but eerie.

"Hello, Damon," I replied. I didn't need to look next to me to know that Damon was standing right next to me.

Then it occurred to me. _Damon was in the sun_! I stopped and turned to him. As if reading my mind, he held up his hand. Sure enough, there was a ring on his hand.

"You have a ring, too," I said. It wasn't a question. Then I asked, "Does your brother have one too? And Caroline?" He nodded and chuckled. He looked amused to see me surprised.

"Too?" He asked suddenly realizing what I had said. "Who else has one?"

"No one," I hesitantly said. I started to walk again. He didn't grab my arm this time, just lightly touched it. I wanted to stop, but kept walking. "Let's talk later."

"No," he sped up in front of me. "Let's talk now." His voice was a bit shaky, as if he was trying to stay calm.

"I know you love this girl and you want her safe," I said matter-of-factly. He just stared. "If this is so, then you have to trust me." I stared straight up into his blue eyes that only stared back.

"I don't know you to trust you," he said. I sighed. Mistress had said if I had to tell them that I could, but to be cautious because of their love of this girl.

"I tell you what," I said thinking, "come by my hotel room and have a drink with me. I'll tell you what is going on, but you have to promise me something."

"And what's that?" He was trying to be seductive, but I had had it about _up to here_.

"Promise me, you won't involve your brother. I know how much he loves her, even though I'm guessing, as much or more than you, and I don't need him to get in the way."

He didn't hesitate before moving in close again. His body was warmer than it was last night. I stepped back. "I promise," he said putting three fingers out like a boy scout. "I won't involve my brother."

"Okay," I said and started to walk towards my hotel room.

He walked silently next to me, but the whole time… He was staring at me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore when we were almost there.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked with a cheesy smile.

"Has anyone ever told you how cheesy that line is?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

"No," he said. "I don't think anyone has ever _lived_ to tell me."

"If you are trying to be intimidating, then you're not doing a very good job," I replied still smiling.

"Then, maybe I should try harder," he said after a moment as I unlocked the door.

The hotel room was big enough for two people. It had a little bar off to the side near the bathroom. There was a queen size bed taking up most of the room. As I started to take off my jacket, I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was already pouring us both drinks.

"I noticed that you are warmer than yesterday," I called from the bathroom. I was fixing my top. It was a little bit smaller than I had wanted but the next size up was way too big. I fixed my short shorts and checked myself out one more time before going back into the room.

"And?" He replied back.

"Have you fed?" I asked bluntly. Damon just chuckled and smiled. "Or are you one of the fortunate ones to have a blood bag supply?"

"Why does it matter? Are you afraid I might still be hungry?" Damon asked. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be intimidating again or just plain cocky. Deciding that I was just not in the mood for this, I tried another tactic that I didn't want to do.

I sped to him. Yes, I said _sped_. He was shocked to see me in a blur.

"What are you?" He asked. He wasn't so happy now. "You're not a vampire, but you aren't human either."

I laughed and guzzled down my drink. "I _am_ human."

"But," he stared. "That?" He was speechless.

"I am more like an experiment," I tried to explain. "My boss has an amazing brain and came up with a…" I tried to think of the right word. "A sort of superhuman serum. I am fast like a vampire and strong like one, too." I stepped kiss-close. "Would like to find out?"

"I've never heard of such thing," he finally said, totally bewildered. I smiled and slammed him on the bed. I decided I wanted a little fun.

He just kept staring at me. I was straddling him now and holding his arms down. He finally started to get what I was saying.

"You're a vampire minus the sun and thirst problems?" Damon asked. He flipped me over. Now, _he_ was on top.

"Yes," I said. His chest was pressed again mine. We wrestled around for a few moments till I was finally on top again. "I like to be in control."

"I'm sure you do." He said this and then had me pinned again the wall. His grip wasn't very tight at all. "Do you trust me?" Damon asked.

"Is there a reason I should?" I replied and flipped him once more. He smiled seductively. This time, I could feel my body wanting him. I kept telling myself to stop, but…

Next thing I knew, he had me on the bed again. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted the same thing I did. I finally went limp and let my body relax. Damon's blue eyes captured me again. It wasn't a compelling look, more of something else.

"I want to know everything about you, Kelsey," he whispered.

"I can't tell you that," I whispered back. Then, I realized something. "Why are we whispering and playing games?" I was getting angry. I pushed him off me, but gently at that. "Do you want to know how to help Elena or not?"

"What if I told you that I'm _not_ in love with her and have given up on her ever loving me instead of Stefan?"

"I'd call you a liar, but," and _this_ time I hesitated.

"But, what?" He asked. I stared down at him. He was looking _really_ sexy on that bed right now. I just wanted to rip off his shirt just to see what was underneath.

"If you want to know everything, then read this," I said throwing the journal next to him. He just glanced at it then at me.

"You have something else in common with vampires that wasn't part of this 'serum'." He said as he got up and stood close to me. I looked up into his eyes and said nothing. "You are scared of romance."

"This coming from a guy who has been in love with the _same_ girl as his _brother_, not once but _twice_?" I asked. I was trying to be mean, but he just laughed.

"Yes, I was in love with Katherine and Elena, but that doesn't mean I can't love someone all my own," he cupped my face and kissed me softly. "Does it?"

All I could think about was how his lips were soft and warm. He gave no tongue, just a simple, sweet kiss.

"Does this always work for you?" I asked finally catching my breath.

"Are you always this difficult?" He asked.

"Yes," I laughed, "I am."

I started to think about all the guys that I'd been in a relationship before my mistress found me. Most of them were high school boyfriends, but it didn't matter cause they had all done the same thing. They had all been _really_ romantic and tried to get me in bed with them. When I refused, they had all broken up with me. When I had finally lost my virginity, it had been at a frat party and we were both _really_ drunk. He was my best friend and it was a really long story.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself remembering him.

"Kelsey," he whispered.

_Ah, fuck it_, I thought. I looked up at him. With my eyes I begged him to kiss me again. As if reading my mind, he did. He kissed me hard and passionately. Our hands searched each other's bodies. When I finally pulled away from our kiss, I smiled and pushed him hard on the bed. I think the best part about what was going to happen was that we were going to be rough with each other and it wasn't going to hurt like it would if we were humans or only one of us was. I tore open his black button up shirt. My smiled widened as I saw a full, sexy six-pack. He smiled too. He had ripped my brand new ribbed tank top down the front. My black lacey bra was out in the open now.

"I wonder, Miss Harlem," he said as his hand ran down from my shoulders, brushing the top of my breasts, and down to my shorts, "does your underwear match?"

As my mouth opened to answer, my cell phone rang.


End file.
